dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 41
Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls (モンスター娘のいる日常, Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou) Chapter 41 is the forty-first chapter of the Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls manga series. Written and drawn by mangaka Okayado (Inui Takemaru), this chapter was released in Japan on February 18th, 2016, by the Japanese publishing company within the seinen manga and anime magazine, . The chapter was later gathered as part of the series' tankōbon volume Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls Volume 10. Plot Kimihito and Tionishia are taking a walk through Kii's Forest, with Kimihito enjoying the change of pace after dealing with Zombina and Doppel over the past two days. Kimihito questions why Tio chose a picnic in the forest as their date with Tio responding that she did so in order to become more of a Mori Girl and she would have an excuse to wear her new dress. Although confused by the concept, Kimihito gladly goes along with the date. Kimihito and Tio come to a clearing where they set up their picnic. Kimihito is noticeably tired as a result of his part-time job, and his exhausting everyday life with the girls. Tio offers to let him take a nap, using her as a lap pillow. Although initially embarrassed, Kimihito eventually accepts. He initially finds Tio's presence very pleasant and warm, but is interrupted when Tio accidentally begins to crush his head with her large breasts leaning over to get some snacks. Even though the experience nearly killed him, Kimihito laments that, even as his head was being crushed, he felt warm and at peace by Tio's presence despite the danger he was in. He theorizes Tio's warm personality is what ties the members of M.O.N. together, and allows them to work together. Polt and Kii suddenly emerge from the forest, suprising Kimihito. He asks what Polt is doing out in the forest and she reveals that Kii has not been feeling well and has begun to wither a bit because of the trash being scattered throughout the area during Kii and Suu's kaiju fight several weeks before. Polt proudly proclaims that the Kobold race has volunteered to lead the clean up effort and she is doing recon of the area. Polt's happy-go-lucky attitude aggravates Kii who tries to silence the Kobold using her vines for bondage, which Polt mistakes for some new sort of pressure-based sports training. Kii says she does not want people disturbing the forest and says she would just leave it as is, shocking Kimihito with her salty demeanor. Tio sits Kii in her lap and hugs her, telling the young Dryad that everyone just wants to help her and she should cooperate to make things easier for them. After seeing Tio's smile Kii unhesitantly agrees, shocking both Kimihito and Polt with her sudden change in attitude with Kimihito once again commenting that Tio's warm aura is actually very dangerous. Now with Kii's permission, Polt prepares to start cleaning and asks Kimihito and Tio to help. They agree with Kimihito not thrilled with the prospect of doing manual labor and Tio becoming apprehensive when she looks at her clothes. Kimihito notices and suggests Tio stay with Kii to keep her calm. While Kimihito and Polt head to the dump site, Tio blushes as she realizes Kimihito knowingly left her with Kii so her clothes would not get dirty and did so because he noticed what she was feeling. At the dump site Kimihito is surprised by the large amount of trash and is quickly exhausted by the cleaning. Polt apologizes that it is just the two of them cleaning, as Draco and Lilith were suppose to be helping but were incapacitated by something the previous day. Kimihito, knowing what happened to the two, is not amused, because he was partly involved in creating the situation. Tio then calls the two to come and take a break and enjoy some snacks. As a still tired and now overworked Kimihito approaches the picnic area, he trips on a rock and accidentally gropes Tio's boobs. He embarrassingly tries to apologize but is surprised when Tio hugs him drawing his head back into her cleavage. Tio offers to let him stay nestled in her breasts and take another nap, as she knows how tired he is from working so hard. Kimihito begins to fall asleep but then quickly pulls himself away, confusing Polt. Kimihito explains to Polt that once in Tio's embrace the warmth of her body and personality makes it impossible to escape and that he gets the feeling that it is very dangerous, even though he can not fully describe why. Although Polt does not fully understand she tells Kimihito not to worry as she has trained her mind and body and will not lose to any type of temptation. Tio then pats Polt's head as she finds her dog like ears cute and Polt quickly begins to fall for Tio's warmth, much to Kimihito's horror. Tio continues to pet Polt and praises the Kobold for cleaning the forest alone with Kimihito. When mentioned of doing all the work by herself, Polt becomes sad because she invited people to help but they didn't show, and she thinks they might not like her. Tio embraces Polt and reassures her that people did not show up not because no one likes her, but because of events out of her control. Tio also praises Polt for all her hard work with her gym and all the work she has done with the Kobold race to bridge the divide between humans and inter-species individuals. This causes Polt to break down in tears of joy in Tio's lap. Tio once again offers to let Kimihito rest in her lap with Polt, but he still believes that her warmth is somehow dangerous, and he, although very flustered, refuses. He then notices that Kii still does not look well and he is going to clean more as he is concerned for her condition. Kimihtio goes off to the dump site alone leaving Tio visibly concerned. After some time a now lethargic Polt and Kii begin arguing over who gets to use Tio's lap as a pillow much to her amusement when Kimihito returns. Tio once again offers to let him rest on her, but Kimihito asks for a bandage, as he received a sizable gash on his hand from the garbage. After bandaging his hand Kimihito once again leaves to clean and Tio gains a serious look on her face. At the dump site, Kimihito tries to move a destroyed metal container. He sighs as he admits to himself that he is not strong enough to move the object but then peps up once he feels it begin to move. He is then surprised when Tio appears behind him, lifts the container over her head, and throws it into the proper junk pile. Kimihito asks Tio if she is sure she wants to clean, because her clothes will get dirty, as she lifts a destroyed vending machine over her head. Tio says she is fine as she can always just wash her clothes if they get dirty. When Kimihito points out her clothes have ripped, Tio becomes flustered and begins to lose her strength and almost drops the vending machine she is carrying. Kimihito quickly tells her he will mend the outfit later if it gets more ripped. When Tio hears this she happily begins cleaning large objects. Elsewhere Polt and Kii finally escape the effects of Tio's warm embrace with no recollection of what happened to them. When the four come to the last piece of trash, a large metal object into the ground, they are surprised when even Tio can not remove it. Kimihito notices that the object is actually a large auger drill and recommends spinning it to remove it. Kimihtio and Polt ponder why such a thing would be in the middle of the forest before they are surprised when Tio finally removes the drill revealing it to be several meters long. As the drill hits the ground the group begins to hear a loud rumbling from the hole the drill was in. A geyser erupts, shooting hot water everywhere, and revealing the area they were in was a dried up hot spiring. The group decides to take advantage of the newly rejuvenated spring and take a bath. Tio notices Kii has also been rejuvenated and is looking much healthier now, confusing Polt as there is still garbage scattered in other parts of the forest. Kimihito theorizes that Kii was originally from a region with warmer weather and the high, humid temperature of the hot spring is creating an environment more suited to her species. After the explanation, the girls question why Kimihito is bathing so far away and tell him to move closer and join them, causing Kimihito to question why extra-species girls are so interested in mixed-bathing. Polt then approaches Kii about creating a Kobold run Onsen resort in the area for extra-species, but is quickly denied as Kii doesn't want construction in the area. Kimihito relaxes in the hot spring and is happy to finally get some rest. Tio approaches him and asks to join him before losing the towel using to cover herself. Although embarrassed at first a nude Tio offers to give Kimihito a large hug. An even more embarrassed Kimihito jumps back, as Tio explains that she is proud of him for working so hard throughout the day and she is happy he treated her like a normal girl despite her large body. Tio extends her arms, exposing herself to hug Kimihito, whose resolve begins to weaken before he faints from too much heat going to his head. Tio removes Kimihito from the hot spring as Kii and Polt make jokes about Kimihito displaying such a weak constitution. As Tio tries to revive him, Kimihito thinks to himself that in the end he could not win against her warmth. |} |} Key Events *Kimihito goes on a picnic with Tionishia. *Polt is working on cleaning Kii's Forest. Trivia *A month before the chapter's release, Okayado released concept art of Tionishia's dress design for the chapter on his Twitter account. *The destroyed vending machine Tio and Kimihito find and clean up in the forest appears to be the exact same machine Tio destroyed during her first date with Kimihtio when she was trying to apprehend D in Chapter 22. Category:Chapters